There are a variety of problems associated with the eyes of a subject of a captured image. One relatively familiar problem associated with photographs and other types of images is red-eye. Various systems and methods have been proposed to reduce or practically eliminate red-eye. These systems and methods may be used either during image collection, in conjunction with image processing, or both.
However, other problems associated with the eyes of a subject within an image may be present. For example, the subject may blink during image collection, thereby resulting in the subject having closed eyes in the captured image. The subject may also glance away from a camera or other image collection device during image collection, thereby resulting in the subject's eyes being shifted away from looking directly at the image collection device. Often, if a problem is detected during image collection, another image or photograph may be taken to obtain an image without the defect. However, additional images to correct the problem generally results in additional processing costs and material waste. Additionally, if the problem is not discovered until image processing, capturing the image may no longer be an option, thereby resulting in a loss of the image.